This Burning Sensation
by DatAnimeChick
Summary: "Princess!" Once again, they called me. Every second of the day, they called me. "Princess!" "Princess!""Princess!" I have a name you know? And it's definitely not princess! Obviously nobody understood! Except him...Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. He would never call me princess. He called me by my name. My real name. Lucy.


"Princess!" Once again, they called me. Every second of the day, they called me.

"Princess!" "Princess!""Princess!" I have a name you know!? And it's definitely not princess! Obviously nobody understood!

Except him...Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. He would never call me princess. He called me by my name. My real name.

Lucy.

* * *

><p>(5 years ago)<p>

"Wait up!" I shouted, panting . He was running so fast, I couldn't keep up. His, legs much longer and faster than mine, were many feet away.

"Natsu! You know I have to go back to the castle before sundown!?" I yelled, picking up the layers of my skirts.

"I know! We're almost there! I'm sorry, I know we could've flown there, but my father clipped my wings." He shouted, still pacing ahead. This was taking forever! My feet couldn't bare this any longer!

"There! We made it!" I slowed down, making my way beside him. I stood there, breathless.

"I want to give this to you. Sorry, I just felt the need to give it to you the place we first met. "Natsu mumbed, holding out a shiny piece of jewelry in his hands. It…It was beautiful.

"Natsu…This is…." I trailed off, no words could describe the beauty that behold before my eyes.

"I care about you, Lucy and…I want you to have this." Nastu gushed, handing me the gorgeous fiery red amulet.

"May I?" I blushed and turned around. He gracefully placed it around my neck.

"So…..what do you think?" Natsu asked, as I turned back towards him.

"Natsu…I love it!" I smile, hugging his neck. He quickly warmed up and hugged me back.

"I am so grateful to have such a friend like you!" I say, slowly pulling away from him. His face was as red as the sky. Wait? The sky!? Sunset!

"Lucy!?" A voice called out from behind me. I bit my lip and turned around. It was Carla.

"Oh, Carla…It's just you." I say, sighing in relief.

"Yes, and who is this?" The small exceed asked, crossing her arms. She wasn't all happy, she hated boys.

"Oh, this is Natsu." I say, pointing to my dragon friend. He bowed as if she was royalty…Well, she is. She is my cat.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Carla gasped.

"As in Dragneel's son? The dragon king?" She asked, her pupils growing large as she began to tremble. I looked at Natsu.

"You're a prince?" I ask him, not knowing any of this at all. Natsu scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

"Well, no! Kind of….I mean, yes! I am…In a way…" His voice trailed off, unsure of what he was saying at all.

"Lucy. May I have a word with you please?" Carla muttered, with a blank unreadable expression. I nod and squatted down next to her.

"Lucy." She whispered. "I cannot allow you to hang out with that boy any longer! He's too dangerous!" She whisper shouted at me. "His father is a dragon! Don't you know th-"

" Don't you think I know that!? But if I knew he was so dangerous I wouldn't be hanging out with him so much! He means s-"

"You hang out with this boy!? This boy is highly risky! He could be playing you and you wouldn't know it!" She shouted a bit louder. "See, you even know this boy! You didn't even know he was a prince!" My lips trembled. Was he really going to use me? Is he really dangerous! I looked over to him, at see him staring back at me. He quicky smiles and tilts his head innocently. No. He would never.

"Carla. I've known him for 5 years! He's a great gu-"

"No more!" Carla shouted, this time loud enough for Natsu to hear. "I forbid you to hang out with this boy, do you understand me?!" My eyebrows narrowed as my patience grew short.

"But Carla, he-"

"No buts!" The angry cat yelled. "You are coming home with me, child! Now just wait until your father hears about this!" She snapped, quickly unleashing her wings. She flew up and grabbed me by the collar. I shook my head. She couldn't tell father! She just can't!

"Carla! Wait! Let me at least say good bye!" I begin to shout. She ignored me and began to fly even higher from the ground, carrying me along with her.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. "Wait! I've got to tell you something!" He jumped up, trying to spread his wings also, but forgot he couldn't use them.

"Let this be a lesson for you." Carla said, soaring faster ahead. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the tear slide down my cheek.

"Goodbye, Natsu." I whisper quietly, shutting my eye lids tight. I kept sight of him as he grew smaller and smaller….Then, he was gone.


End file.
